


Postcards from the Edge

by Ceares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post season three, jossed by the preview, southern girl sam, wish this was longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>of course this was already jossed by the previews but I still wanted to post before the season started so yay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Postcards from the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> of course this was already jossed by the previews but I still wanted to post before the season started so yay!

Shaw keeps moving for three months but the Machine’s work holds. There are no signs of Decima when she finally settles in Houston. Big cities are safer, easier to hide in, but it’s still the South and if strangers show up looking, someone will notice.

Point -- when the first postcard comes, she barely gets through the door before it’s shoved into her hand, the eager eyes of her co-workers on her as she takes it. She rolls her eyes and grins, gaze drifting down casually as she tucks her bag into her locker. A smiling girl in a bikini, standing next to a wooden box filled with artificially bright oranges is on the front and thin, shaky handwriting covers the back of the card. 

There’s a rambling description about a trip to Florida, complete with complaints about the heat and humidity and a detailed inventory of the health complaints of her neighbor and his dog. It’s signed Aunt Winnifred and ends with an admonition to find a nice boy and settle down. Her co-workers are amused but only vaguely interested and nobody notices when she takes the card with her to the bathroom later. She tears it into tiny pieces and flushes a handful down the toilet in each stall. 

The postcards come sporadically, sometimes in clusters and then nothing for weeks. They elicit little attention except for a chuckle at some of the more outrageously tacky pictures and Shaw imagines Root, bored, picking out the worst ones she can find. She thinks of the ones she must send John and Harold. She never wonders how Root found her, she didn’t really expect anything less. 

The one message that remains constant is ‘settle down’ and so she ignores the itch under her skin to do _something_ , anything. The cards are proof of life and as long as they keep coming, she’ll wait.


End file.
